Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:X-O
Hei ja tervetuloa Potterwikiin! Potterwiki on muuttanut uudelle palvelimelle osoitteeseen http://fi.harrypotter.shoutwiki.com. Muokkaathan jatkossa siellä. Kiitos. Kuolonsyöjä 7. syyskuuta 2010 kello 13.22 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, It looks as though you have made some good edits here, and are looking out for the place :) Would you like to adopt and become the new admin? Please let me know if you would, and I'll set the rights. I'm sorry for having to write in English -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 2. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 00.36 (UTC) :Ok. I can be a new admin. :) --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png kirjoitti viestin 2. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 04.52 (UTC) ::Oops, missed your reply :) it's done now -- thanks, and good luck with the wiki! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 9. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 21.53 (UTC) Potterwiki on muuttanut, kuten varmaan tiedätkin... Niin siis, Potterwiki on muuttanut ShoutWikiin, eli tätä wikiä ei tulisi muokata - miksikäs sitten laajennat tätä? ShoutWiki on paljon parempi vaihtoehto. :) — LRP;840 (Talk) 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 14.17 (UTC) :Jep, näin on. Tämä tulisi hylätä tämä wiki. Kaikki tehdyt sivuthan voi kopioida manuaalisesti shoutwikiin, ja saat tietysti byrokraatin oikeduet sinnekkin. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 14.47 (UTC) ::Selvä... Mutta oletteko huomanneet, että tämä wiki on aktiivisempi kuin shoutwinkin potterwiki? Ja olen edelleen omassa kannassani, mutta suurin päätösoikeus on teidän. ::Ai niin, sitten vielä oma mielipiteeni: Wikia on parempi kuin Shutwiki. ::--[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'Byrokraatti X-O']] http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png (Jätä viesti | Muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 16.18 (UTC) :::Jaaha, itsellä ei edes toimi shoutwiki. Siis selaimet ei päästä mua sinne. No, mutta, edelleen: Jos v aaditte tämämn wikin lopettamista, niin voin kyllä myöntyä. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'Byrokraatti X-O']] http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png (Jätä viesti | Muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 16.22 (UTC) :::: Minun mielestäni Potterwikin yhteisö on varsin selvästi päättänyt aikanaan muutosta ShoutWikiin. Ja ollaan kyllä huomattu tuo aktiivisuus täällä, mutta nämä muokkaajat voitaisiin kyllä ohjata ShoutWikin Potterwikiin. Ja pääsyy miksi nämä sanoisinko tuoreemmat muokkaajat tulevat ShoutWikin wikin sijasta tänne on se, että esimerkiksi Googlen hauissa Wikian wiki tulee ennen ShoutWikiä. Valitettavasti. Kehotan kuitenkin sinua alkamaan muokata tuolla ShoutWikin puolella. — LRP;840 (Talk) 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 16.27 (UTC) :::::Saat tietysti heti byrokraatin oikeudet sinne, jos vaan suostut muuttamaan oikeaan wikiin. :) Ja tuo googlekaan ei ole enää kauaa ongelma, jos kaikki putkeen menee. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 14. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 16.29 (UTC) ::::::No selvä, mutta ainut ongelmani on, että selaimeni ei päästä minua shoutwikiin. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'Byrokraatti X-O']] http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png (Jätä viesti | Muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 15. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 04.27 (UTC) :::::::Tietojeni mukaan ShoutWikissä on sattumalta juuri tällä hetkellä laajamittainen palvelinongelma, joten kukaan ei pääse sivuille~- valitettavasti. — LRP;840 (Talk) 15. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 15.32 (UTC) ::::::::Mutta se on vain väliaikaista, ja palvelin on kunnossa tuota pikaa. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 15. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 15.35 (UTC) :::::::::Jaaha... no kai sitten väki ohjataan sinne... No, seuraavat hommani hoidan siellä --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'Byrokraatti X-O']] http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/thumb/b/b7/Darkmark.png/25px-Darkmark.png (Jätä viesti | Muokkaukseni) kirjoitti viestin 15. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 18.19 (UTC) Interwiki Hi, I don't speak finnish and I don't speak a good english too, but I can understand it. But I can't understand "It's good, that you show the palses, where they are in English wiki.". It's hard to know if it's useful to link the finnish wiki because of the "Potterwiki on muuttanut!". I don't even know if it's possible to us technically to link a wiki that is not on Wikia. So what should we do? -- 11. helmikuuta 2012 kello 08.18 (UTC) :I will add only the french link because: *This wiki is not active anymore and I don't think that Wikia would be able and agree to link a wiki that is not on Wikia. *I added a lot of french links on the english wiki several time ago and linked towards other languages that are put before me. But now I see that I'm alone to do this: other people, "fi", "es", "pl"... only add their own link on the english wiki and don't go to the french wiki to add their link. So I have now to go to all pages that are already linked... I'm not a robot. *When it's a new french page that is linked to the english wiki, I link the fi too if the finnish link is available on the english wiki. But I'm not able to link all the other languages on your wiki. Once again, I'm not a robot and it's not my job to link the finnish wiki and the spanish wiki (in the two ways), for example. I'm not able to do this too because your interwiki links and the interwiki links of the english wiki are not the same: for example your "de" link towards http://de.harrypotter.wikia.com and the "de" of the english wiki link towards http://de.harry-potter.wikia.com. I'm not able to see if you have done the job for linking other languages like "ja" (the japanese links) too. *I think a real robot will be nice, but my own robot is not able to do interwikis. I run of Autowikibrowser (with account MiFaSol) and it seems to me that the robot who would be able to do all the linking job is Pywikipedia. -- 11. helmikuuta 2012 kello 12.03 (UTC) Hei! Ei kai haittaa, jos lainaan allekirjoituksesi koodia? En itse osaa tehdä noin hienoa. --87.100.145.36 27. joulukuuta 2012 kello 18.23 (UTC)TaikaSuojelius